Pokemon (Sinnoh) x oc
by RusseliaRomanova
Summary: This is the story about a 14 year old girl who ends up traveling with Ash and his gang. Her name is Russelia Romanova, she is an orphan and was raised by professor Rowan until she set out her journey with Cynthia for a year. WARNING: I am not good in English so no hate and I go to school so the uptades may take a long time. WARNING nr.2: This is my FIRST story ever so don't be hars


Following a maiden's voyage. Meeting with Ru?!

With Dawn

The Sinnoh region. A breath-taking and all inspiring corner of the pokémon world complete with an amazing area of pokémon, soaring through the air, gliding through the water and riding on the land and sharing the land with all sorts of people working in plain together, the training and the battles.

It was early in the morning in Twinleaf city. The sun is shining it's blinding and warm light on the land. The Starly formed alarm clock was ringing to wake up one of our heroes. Her name is Dawn and it is the day she will get her first Pokémon and start her journey. While or our main heroine is on walking with her Gabite and holding a pokémon egg through the forest to meet up with professor Rowan.

After getting up and dressing herself now Dawn is checking upon her hair, full of excitement. Dawn's mother knocked on her bedroom door to check if she has woken up and ready.

"Dawn are you up?"

"I am so up."

Opening the door and Dawn's mother came in with her pokémon Glameow to greet her daughter on this very special day.

"Good morning mom."

Her mom just smiling gently to her daughter with Glameow right behind her.

"I had a feeling you'd wake up early today."

"Mom. I am ten years old. Morning Glameow."

Said Dawn while bending down to greet her mom's pokémon. Glameow greeted Dawn with a lazy meow and jumped up on her bed to lie down. Going down to the kitchen to eat breakfast her mom handed Dawn a cup of hot chocolate while making herself some coffee.

"I am hope you finished packing."

"Uh-huh. Did it all yesterday."

"And just in case you forgot. Did you forget to pack the postcard from professor Rowan? You won't be able to get your pokémon without it or your pokédex."

"I know mom."

Dawn said and got her letter out from her pocket to prove it.

"See!"

"I'd never forget this!"

"Good. So, have you decided on which of these three pokémon you're going to pick?"

"Not yet. They're all so cute. Thing is I'm sure that any of them would make an awesome partner. Got to be smart though. I wanna be a to coordinator like you mom. And I will make you and big sis Ru proud. And maybe on this journey I get to meet her again!"

"I am sure you will honey, and you must not forget to give her love from me, ok? But then first of you must become a great pokémon trainer. And a breeder to. Please remember dear, all winning coordinators all started out as pokémon trainers."

"You are right mom. That's just as I'll do."

Dawn's fantasy.

In a big stadium Dawn and the judges stands in the middle. A large crowd cheering excited to see Dawn's show.

"And now for our next coordinator making her debut it's Dawn from Twinleaf town!"

"All right Chimchar! Spotlight!"

Dawn was dressed up in a red dress and threw a pokéball releasing Chimchar.

"Now use flame wheel!"

The said pokémon did what it was told. Making the crowd cheering more.

"and an outstanding flame wheel from Chimchar!"

End of Dawn's fantasy.

Dawn was now standing in the middle of the room with both of her arms up as if she had done a magic trick. Letting her arm down again she looked back at her mom.

"There what d'ya think of that mom?"

Dawn's mom sweat dropping at her daughters' strange acts.

"Top coordinators need to eat breakfast too."

Not listening to her mother, she continued har fantasy.

"Or Piplup. Piplup is a water type pokémon."

Dawn's fantasy.

"Piplup! Spotlight!"

Dawn threw a pokéball but this time wearing a green dress.

"Bubble beam go!"

Piplup looked up and used bubble beam. The bubbles flew up and exploded raining down as glitter.

"Wow! Now that's a definition of a perfect bubble beam!"

End of Dawn's fantasy.

Now doing a different pose. Her mom's still sweat dropping by Dawn's fantasies.

"Can't this wait till after we eat?"

"Or Turtwig? A grass type."

Dawn's fantasy.

"Go~ Turtwig!"

Now she was wearing a lavender dress suit with a matching top hat. She then threw pink balls in to the air.

"Use razor leaf!"

Turtling's razor leaf cut through the pink ball right in half. Turtwig and Dawn was spinning around as the cut balls fell.

End of Dawn's fantasy.

Dawn was now spinning around the room as in her fantasy.

"Now what do you think of that?"

Dawn asked while bowing after her so-called show.

"I think you keep messing around you won't have time get any pokémon."

Dawn now finally out of her fantasies turned back to her mom. With a guilty smile.

"Huh. You are right. Sorry mom."

And she went back to eat her breakfast with her mother before her life changing journey.

After they ate Dawn went up to get her stuff for the trip while her mother waited outside enjoying the weather.

"What a day! Perfect for starting on a journey! So, Dawn, are you ready?"

"O yeah!"

Dawn said as she walked out of the door with a large pink suitcase. Surprising her mom.

"Oh, what's all that?"

"It's just all my stuff. It's not like I packed things I don't need."

Her mom opening the suitcase up she saw clothes.

"It's all clothes."

"That and some jewellery. And face stuff."

Dawn's mother still in shock lifted a black dress and sighted.

"Do you know what your journey is for?"

"To become a pokémon trainer, right?"

"Exactly!"

Her mom went to get a yellow backpack and said.

"Which means this is plenty."

"Aw. That's it?"

"If you wanna become a top trainer and a smart traveller then trust me."

"Ok mom."

Going out the door again she was stopped by her mom.

"One more thing."

Her mother handed her something.

"Huh. Mom what's this?"

Dawn taking it and saw a worn-out orange coordinating ribbon.

"That's the first championship ribbon I've ever won in a contest. I always carried it as a good luck charm. Now if you will I'd like to carry it too."

Dawn looked up at her mom with big eyes trying to see if her mom joked about letting her have it.

"Really?"

She asked full of hope in her voice. Her mom gave a smile filled with love.

"Well as long you don't lose it."

"Well thanks mom! Welp see ya soon!"

Dawn ran off to her bike with a big smile on her face.

"Professor Rowan's lab is just outside of Sandgem town. Do you know how to get there?"

"Don't worry about me!"

Dawn said while searching for her letter she got from professor Rowan. Showing her mom, the card as proof.

"See! I've got this map right here. Kay! Off we go!"

As she went off with her bike. Her mom waving and is proud of her daughter starting her journey.

"Now do your best to take care of yourself. Okay?"

Turning back and waving to her mom still with her big smile.

"No need to worry mom!"

Just as she said that she bumped on a big pebble on the road and losing balance. Scaring her mom.

"Dawn no!"

Regaining her control, she waved back to her mom while cycling and looking forward to not losing control again shouted to her mom.

"See I told ya! Bye!"

Sighting her mother talked to Glameow who just came out and jumped on the railing.

"Every time she tells me not to worry is when I worry the most."

"Gla meow. Purr."

Dawn passed the sign showing her route 201 and which way is Twinleaf town and Sandgem town. At the end of route 201 Dawn got to see a group of flying pokémon who flew above her when she finally got sight of a town that was not far away.

"This is gotta be Sandgem town."

She said while looking around. She rode to a building she thought was professor Rowan's lab.

"And here we are! I know professor Rowan anywhere."

Dawn left her bike and ran to the door. Opening it with a big closed eye smile.

"Hey I am here! For my pokémon!"

"Ya came to the right place kid!"

Opening her eyes Dawn saw that she entered a ramen shop filled with customers and not a lab. Sweat dropping at her own mistake.

"Hey ya eating too aren't ya?"

Dawn went to look for the lab but no luck and started panicking.

"Aw man! Me and my great directions!"

Looking and trying to understand the map again but only to get more confused she ended up driving all over the town while panicking. Now walking by her bike, she tried again to understand the map and look around in hope to find the lab. While Dawn looked at the map she bumped into a strict looking man with a brown suitcase in one hand. Panicking she jumped back away from him and started to apologise while stuttering.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

The man turned around and greeted her with a deep voice and still looking strict.

"Hello. You're looking lost."

Dawn calming down slightly looked up at him in confusion.

"Are you talking to me sir?"

"Right, there is no one else here and you're looking very lost."

He stated very bluntly hitting the needle and making Dawn embarrassed.

"Yeah. But I'll be fine."

"Perhaps, but you don't look fine right now."

Hitting the needle again, Dawn looked down in defeat.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"You must be a new trainer since you are got that postcard. Why don't you come with me to my lab and get you a starter pokémon?"

Not realising what the man just said she replied in a sad tone.

"Guess I could."

Then looking up again at the man and realising what he just said.

"Wait. Did you say lab?"

"You may be lost but you can hear. I'm professor Rowan"

As he said that he turned around and walked away while Dawn stood there not believing her luck. He stopped when he realised she didn't follow him he turned around and looked at her.

"You do want to get your pokémon now don't you?"

Snapping out of her trance she hurried beside professor Rowan.

At the lab the three starter pokémon was on top of a table eating their lunch while professor Rowan's assistants were either working by doing research on evolution on a Starly and a Staraptor or talking peacefully, that was until Chimchar finished his bowl and stole the rest of the food from Piplup. Piplup got angry and started to attack Chimchar while Turtwig continued eating without a care in the world as if the fighting isn't there at all. Chimchar dodged all Piplup's attacks but they hit the all-around the lab and finally hitting both Starly and Staraptor making them panic and create a whirlwind strong enough to break a window that Staraptor and Starly escaped followed by Chimchar then by Piplup. The lab was a mess and the assistants lost four pokémon. They began to panic.

"Just perfect. Just when professor Rowan is away, and the new trainer is coming now this! We've got work to do!"

"Right!"

As they were running towards the door it suddenly opened revealing professor Rowan and Dawn making them freak out.

"He is back!"

Entering professor Rowan still had his strict face on, scaring them even more.

"Yes. This is my laboratory isn't it."

Professor Rowan said as more of a statement than as a question. Making his assistants more scared and answered at the same time.

"Professor of course it is!"

Dawn saw the poor state of the laboratory. Books, trash and other stuff were lying scattered all over the room and a window was broken.

"Sir, I am so sorry about this. We had a slight problem with the Chimchar and the Piplup we had for the new trainer ran into the forest. On top of that while conducting my evolution research Starly and Staraptor got out as well. Fortunately, we still have Turtwig."

Turtwig upon hearing its name finished eating and looked up at professor Rowan. only to be met by professor Rowan's unintentional strict glare and deep voice agreeing with his assistant made the Turtwig uncomfortable. Dawn looked up to professor Rowan again in worry.

"Oh, sir I would like to go look for them!"

That surprised him, but his expression never changed.

"You would?"

Dawn now looked determined to find them.

"Yes! We're talking about pokémon who my future partner could be!"

Professor Rowan seemed to think about it for a little while and took up on her offer in the end.

"Well just remember if you find them you need to crouch down so you can talk to them at an eye level. You should be able to calm them down."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"Good girl! I wish you luck."

"Thank you!"

Dawn now filled with hope and determination ran out of the laboratory and to the forest. Upon the entrance of the forest Chimchar was swinging around high up in the trees while Piplup was down on the ground in front of Dawn looking pissed off. Piplup using bubble beam against Chimchar who dodged it by jumping into the next trees mocking Piplup.

"That's it Piplup."

Said Dawn using her strict voice and getting Piplup's attention, him still being mad Piplup decided to use bubble beam against Dawn who just jumped away in time.

"That's not nice!"

Piplup and Chimchar ignoring her ran into the forest, Dawn following right after shouting for them to stop.

"Piplup!"

Dawn heard Piplup's distressed call for help ran to the direction she heard his voice coming from only to seeing Piplup and other forest Pokémon's that got caught in a web made by an Ariados. Dawn ran to rescue them but got stopped by Ariados acid and forcing her to jump back. Ariados continuing to shoot acid on Dawn and her barely dodging its attacks. Getting tired of Ariados behaviour Dawn got a plan and began running.

"Alright Ariados! Over here! Hurry! Come on, come on hurry it up!"

Dawn stops right in front of Ariados web. Piplup got scared of what is going to happen. Dawn looks back at Piplup and gives him a confident smile and a wink.

"Don't worry Piplup. Won't be long now."

Piplup believes Dawn's words and calms down. Ariados is getting closer and finally shooting acid at Dawn, but she jumped away, so the acid hits the web destroying it and releasing the captured pokémon. Piplup falls but is caught by Dawn. Piplup is still in shock while Dawn is proud of herself. Dawn is now running from Ariados with Piplup still in her arms.

"I got ya!"

Piplup starts flailing his wings and is clearly mad at Dawn for her reckless behaviour that could get them seriously injured. Dawn gives Piplup a guilty smile while running.

"I am sorry that you got scared but at least you are safe."

Upon not seeing where she is running she lost her footing and they slide down the hill and falls safely into a couple of bushes and gets out without a scratch. Dawn still holding onto Piplup turns him to face her, she gives him a reassuring closed eye smile.

"Me and my big fat mouth. But at least you are safe. My name is Dawn and I'm a brand-new trainer. How are you?"

Piplup pecking her on the chin making her to let him go. Piplup is still looking grumpy and flailing his wings.

"Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!"

"Hey, remember you were the one chasing Chimchar but you're the one who got caught! So, if I were you I'd pretty embarrassed right about now."

Piplup started crying and flailing his even wings more.

"Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!"

"Hey, I know the truth hurts but come on."

Piplup now calming down turned his back to Dawn and his stomach let out a loud noise, making Piplup embarrassed and Dawn to realise that Piplup is just hungry. Dawn bending down to Piplup with a smug grin.

"Aha. Now I see why you're such a grump. You're really hungry right?"

"Piplup."

Piplup still embarrassed did not look at Dawn.

"Yup I knew it! I can read you like a book."

"Piplup."

Dawn got out of her backpack some food for pokémon and got some on to her hand as she offered Piplup some, but Piplup refused her food.

"Say what! What do you mean no! I think you've got attitude problem."

Ariados is now back and it's got its friend with him. Making Dawn and Piplup scream by Ariados sudden appearance. Ariados uses poison sting at Dawn and Piplup, but they backed away just in time.

"Piplup time to go!"

Before Dawn and Piplup could run away all the Ariados used string shot to trap them and succeeding. Ariados used poison sting again. Dawn and Piplup dodged all the poison sting, in the process Dawn's pokémon food fell out of her backpack giving her an idea.

"Piplup! We will use the pokémon food to distract them! Then we will use the bubble beam to smash the web!"

"Pip lup!"

"Okay come and get it!"

The plan is working, the Ariados are eating the bait.

"Do it!"

"Piiip. luuup."

Piplup used bubble beam against the web destroying it. Dawn and Piplup could finally escape, but an Ariados used string shot to capture Dawn's leg, making Piplup panic.

"Piplup get out of here! I'll be fine!"

"Piplup!"

"Hurry!"

The Ariadoses used poison string and acid bomb against Dawn, but Piplup stood in front of her, protecting her.

"Piplup Piplup."

"Is that a move? I think Piplup's using bide!"

Piplup releasing his bide shot a force against the Ariados making them fly up. Dawn fascinated by Piplup's move and its strength. Dawn then bends down to Piplup with a smile.

"Piplup thank you so much."

Piplup fell from exhaustion but was caught by Dawn. She carried Piplup while going back to professor Rowan's lab, but she came upon a lake.

"Hey look Piplup. It's lake Verity."

Piplup getting excited to see the lake was distracted by his growling stomach making him embarrassed. Dawn chuckled while getting out the pokémon food, but it was only three left.

"Uh oh. That's all that's left. We used all the rest for the bait."

Piplup accepted the pokémon food this time and eating it satisfied making Dawn smile. They heard Staraptor voice and looked up to see Staraptor carrying Chimchar with Starly flying beside. Deciding to go back to the lab they were stopped by the wind. Making a small whirlwind on the water making an illusion above the water of a pokémon and after a little while it disappeared, and the wind calmed down.

"What was that a pokémon?"

"Piplup."

Back at the lab Dawn told professor Rowan everything of what happened. Professor Rowan looked lost in thoughts for a while but ended up recalling a legend.

"There have been stories of a legendary pokémon living in lake Verity for a long time now. That might have been the pokémon you saw."

"Wow, you think so? Awesome."

"You've had quite the day! Perhaps not as expected but your journey has begun. So now it's time to give you your pokéballs and pokédex as well."

One of professor Rowan's assistant handed her a stray there was laying five pokéballs and one pink pokédex. Professor Rowan started explaining the use off the pokédex and the pokéballs to Dawn.

"Now it's time for you to choose which one pokémon, and these three are the ones available for first time trainers in the Sinnoh region. The fire type Chimchar. The water type Piplup. The grass type Turtwig. So, do you know which one you would like?"

Dawn gave professor Rowan a big closed eye smile.

"Yes, sir I do! Piplup!"

Piplup looked proud of himself while Chimchar looked disheartened and face planted for not being picked. Professor Rowan gave Dawn Piplup's pokéball. Dawn now standing in front of her new pokémon still with her big smile.

"Piplup. You and I have already through an awful lot. We are really a team."

"Piplup!"

Piplup seemed to agree with Dawn. But before Dawn could call Piplup back to his pokéball the door opens revealing an older girl with her pokémon and an egg in her arms. Surprising everyone in the lab. All of them shouted.

"RUSSELIA!?"

"Hello everybody. Have you missed me?"

Dawn could not believe her luck. The person she looks up to, the very same person who took care of her and helped her. The one she calls her big sister, after so many years not seeing each other. Dawn got tears in her eyes, but she still smiled. As Russelia put the pokémon egg safely down Dawn ran to her and hugged Russelia tightly while crying having her face between Russelia's breast to hide her crying face.

"Big sis Ru! It is really you! I have missed you so much!"

Russelia gave Dawn a kind smile and stroke her head.

"Hey Dawn. You have grown so much, I didn't even recognise you. You have become so pretty. And I see that you have finally started your own journey."

The assistants were crying from the sight in front of them.

"Don't I get a hug, Elia?"

Russelia looked up to professor Rowan who spread his arms waiting for a hug. Russelia chuckled and gave him a hug. This shocked Dawn.

"Wait do you know each other? And Elia?"

Russelia went and got her egg and stood beside Gabite before turning to Dawn answering her question.

"As you know Dawn, I don't really have a family, so professor Rowan, who was a close friend of my parents, heard about the incident was kind enough to take me in until I became 10. And he came up with that nickname for me since my name is so long."

The assistants were nodding to confirm Russelia's story. Dawn is still a little shook, but she is just happy to see Russelia again. Professor Rowan looked down at Russelia in confusion.

"I suppose this is the very Dawn you used to babysit for. Elia, even though it's good to see you again after all these years, I still wonder why you are here."

"Oh right. I am here because of this egg Gabite found abandoned in a cave by Oreburgh city. I want to check it for safety precautions. If it's alright for you professor?"

All the others now realising that Russelia has a pokémon egg in her arms.

"Very well. We will check upon it now. Just relax and catch up you two while we work."

Taking the egg professor Rowan and his assistants left the room leaving Russelia and her Gabite with Dawn and her Piplup. Piplup looked up at Dawn in confusion on who Russelia is. Dawn saw his look and starts to explain.

"Oh, Piplup this is Russelia. She used to be my babysitter when we were younger. She is amazing!" Russelia blushed by hearing Dawn's compliment. Dawn took out her pokédex to scan Russelia's pokémon.

"Wow big sis Ru! You have a Gabite! He is so cool looking!"

Gabite looked proud by hearing Dawn's compliment but as Piplup went up to Gabite and looked up getting a little scared by Gabite's look, Gabite was depressed. Russelia only sweat dropped at her pokémon sudden change of mood but quickly changed her attention to Dawn's Piplup.

"What a cute Piplup you have there Dawn."

That comment only fuelled Piplup's ego and he was posing in a proud manner.

"So big sis Ru, tell me how your journey was?"

"It has been wonderful so far. I got two new family members as you see Gabite, and I also have my Milotic. Now I also hope that egg is healthy so that we would have a new family member. Right Gabite?"

"Gabite!"

Gabite looked happy by the thought of having a new family member.

"Oh yeah Ru, my mom said if I ever see you on my journey she would like me to send you her love."

Russelia a little taken aback by hearing that Dawn's mother send her love, but she got a warm feeling and couldn't help but to smile wider. Russelia got an idea, but before she could say it professor Rowan and the assistants returned with the egg.

"The egg is perfectly healthy. So, it is safe for you to have it."

Professor Rowan said as he handed Russelia back her egg. Taking the egg carefully she thanked them.

"Aw! We missed you Elia! We still remember how you would play with the pokémon at the lab and how we ate cake and how we would play dress up! You were so cute in all of the costumes and dresses!"

The last words sent shivers down Russelia's back and Dawn and Piplup looked at her in confusion while Gabite placed one claw on Russelia's shoulder giving her his condolences upon knowing her memories of her being dressed up by force. The assistants started to cry and cling to each other again.

"But now you are so beautiful and grown up! You probably have a boyfriend now and all!"

Professor Rowan looked like he was ready to fight any boy who tried to even look at his little Elia. Russelia, Dawn and their pokémon sweat dropped at the sight in front of them. Russelia then turns to Dawn again having her gentle smile she says her idea to Dawn who almost fainted.

"Dawn. Would you and Piplup like to go on a journey with me?"

Outside of the lab professor Rowan and his assistants were saying their goodbyes.

"One thing's for sure anything can happen so anytime you need help just let me know."

"Thank you, professor Rowan. It was good to see you again guys."

"Thank you so much! Well see you all later."

"Elia now don't take four years to visit us again! You know you are always welcome here!"

Russelia shedding a few tears of happiness nodded and gave each of them a hug and promising to come visit soon. Dawn got on her bike while Russelia got on Gabite who ran beside Dawn and finally beginning their new journey together.

With Ash

On the ship that takes Ash, Pikachu and Aipom to Sinnoh region is arriving land soon. They are looking at the foreign land not far away from them and they can't wait to explore the new region.

"There it is the Sinnoh region!"

"Pika!"

"Aipom!"

"Think off all the pokémon in here we're gonna make lots of new friends. And I'm gonna become the Sinnoh champ!"

"Pika pikachu!"

While Ash and his pokémon were imagining their new adventure in the new region, team rocket was only a few meters away hiding by the stairs having smug grins on their faces.

At professor Oak

Professor Oak is talking to Ash through the computer at the lab when Ash arrived land and called him.

"So Aipom did follow you after all. I couldn't find Aipom anywhere, so I thought that might be the case. So, you talked it over with Tracey ey?"

"Yeah that's why I let Aipom stay with me."

"Aipom!"

"In that case I'll be sure to send Aipom's pokéball to professor Rowan right away."

"Good thinking professor and thanks a lot."

As Ash talk to professor Oak on the computer he doesn't notice the Meowth air balloon to team rocket soar close by With James aiming at Pikachu with a bazooka looking weapon trying to capture him.

"Load and lock, let's rock!"

James shot and a red robot looking hand with three fingers came out and captured Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu! Who did that?!"

Ash ran after Team Rocket leaving professor Oak still on the computer.

Jessie and James laughs at their victory by capturing Pikachu, who is locked in a class looking container which absorbs electricity.

"Success let us fly straight to the boss."

Said James satisfied with himself, while Jessie looks around seriously as if trying to figure out something.

"Wait, we need to know where we are first."

Meowth is fast to reply her.

"You never knew where you were before, so why change?"

"Come on, after our long trip let's have a little look around!"

"Little look! Next thing you would want to build a house!"

"So are you implying that my suggestions are less than sound?!"

"I don't have to imply a knucklehead like you!"

"You're such a poké-child. You deal with this."

Jessie made Wobbuffet deal with Meowth's anger. Meowth used fury swipes at Wobbuffet making him use explosion, destroying Pikachu's container and sending him down into a forest while Team Rocket is shot up to the air.

"We are blasting off again!"


End file.
